A CARDIFF CAROL
by deetatarant
Summary: CHRISTMAS JACK AND IANTO STYLE......
1. Chapter 1

Ianto yawned expansively and glanced at his watch. 2am, of course it was, this was Torchwood and what else could he expect? He took a moment to glance around the Hub. Tosh was still bent over her terminal, intent on whatever it was she was doing, Gwen was up in Jack's office sitting back in a chair with a glass in her hand and a blanket over her shoulders. Jack was sitting opposite but not looking in her direction. He met Ianto's look with a smile and Ianto smiled back. Owen was nowhere to be seen but Ianto could hear him in the autopsy bay, whistling to himself as he worked. Ianto stretched back in his chair and was somewhat disconcerted by the loud crunching of his spine which made him wince. He rubbed at his neck, realising he had been working at his computer for far too long and what the hell were they still doing here at this hour? Oh yes, saving the world from overdue filing.

In truth it had been a bad day, a cold wet then snowy day with nasty weevils and small children. Never a good combination, topped with Gwen being thrown into the bay by one such weevil and Ianto, being the only decent swimmer having to go in after her. Gwen had been in the water some time and the cold and wet had made for a potential for hypothermia, but she was ok in the end, more shaken than anything. Ianto was just glad that there were no new bodies to consign to the morgue.

He got up deciding a hot drink was in order, not that coffee was such a good idea so early in the day...... Oh yes, Christmas Eve, shouldn't they be going home about now? He stretched again, arching his back, catlike and enjoyed the satisfying crack of everything settling back into place. Hot chocolate then with marshmallows and jammy cream biscuits. He half wondered if he was going to end up killing his colleagues with kindness and cholesterol. Ianto could think of worse ways to go, death by Jack's spaghetti bolognase sprung to mind and it brought the flash of a private smile to his face.

"What you looking so happy about?"

Owen's sharp voice was almost right in his left ear and Ianto wondered how he had got there so quietly, stealth was not something Owen did well.

Ianto chose to ignore the question. "Hot chocolate?"

Owen was clearly confused and then he just leered. "You're thinking about hot chocolate? I suppose it's better than thinking about Harkness or coffee, careful tea boy you're brain might just go into over load."

Ianto could only roll his eyes. "Did you want some hot chocolate?"

Owen shook his head. "Nah, thanks mate I'm off home.... It's bloody Christmas tomorrow, sods law there'll be another alien invasion and I want to get in a cat nap before the end of the world is upon us."

Ianto couldn't argue the point.

They turned as Gwen and Jack emerged from his office. She was looking considerably better and had a faint smile on her face.

"Owen, can you go home and drop Gwen off on the way, Tosh home now!" Jack shouted as he clapped his hands as if herding his team like cattle. Ianto arched his eyebrows as he considered the metaphor. He liked cows, they had cute faces. Before he realised what was happening Gwen's arms were around his shoulders and her face was buried against the £400 waistcoat he was wearing. Hesitantly Ianto awkwardly hugged her for a moment.

"Thank you Ianto."

He smiled easing her away and smoothing the blanket over shoulders.

"You feeling ok now?"

Gwen nodded, marvelling at the fact that he was asking, but then Ianto always did. She wondered if he had anyone to go home to over Christmas and then dismissed it, he'd be here with Jack, like always.

"I'm fine, all warmed up. That whiskey of Jack's is very nice."

Ianto smiled at her, he knew all about that and many other things of Jack's..... He snapped away from the day dream and stepped back. "Have a good Christmas Gwen."

"You too, don't do anything I wouldn't."

It took twenty minutes to pack the gang off out of the Hub, Owen promising to deliver both the girls home.

Ianto started the night time lockdown, quietly going round the terminals switching off desk lights and monitors and collecting mugs ready for the dishwasher. He moved about the Hub in contented silence and Jack stood on the upper gantry watching with his arms folded across his chest. He was happy to watch, it was rare enough to see the look of peace on Ianto's young face as it was, but this evening there was something more profound written across Ianto's brow and Jack could not decipher what it was. Ianto continued on, oblivious to the fact that he was being observed so closely. It was then his mobile started to vibrate in his pocket and Ianto pulled out his Nokia and took the call. Jack was somewhat startled when he realised that Ianto was talking to his caller in Welsh and happily chatting away as he tidied Gwen's desk, the phone jammed between his ear and shoulder in a well practiced move. Jack delighted at the broad grin on Ianto's face and the blush that dusted his cheeks. The blush, Jack held his breath for a moment as a pang of jealousy twinged in his gut. The call was ended and the phone returned to his trouser pocket. Ianto looked up, the smile dropping from his face.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

Jack gripped the rail and nodded, smiling far too cheesily for it to be convincing.

"Of course. You should head home Ianto."

Ianto frowned at him. "You're good at keeping secrets Jack, but you are the worst liar on the planet, how the hell did you manage as a con man?"

Jack had the decency to look a little sheepish. "Who was that on the phone?"

Ah.... the crux of the matter. "Mam, she wanted to know if I was visiting, and I was going pop round to see her tomorrow evening on my way into work."

"It's Christmas day tomorrow Ianto, I do not expect you to be at work."

Ianto sagged his shoulders. "Where will you be?"

Jack grinned at him. "Here."

"Exactly. I don't want you spending Christmas on your own."

"Who says I'll be on my own?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes and turned away, hurt. "Fine, I'll see you on Boxing Day then." He headed for the kitchen with dirty mugs.

Jack huffed out a breath and clattered down the steps and joined Ianto in the kitchenette. He hovered by the door, leaning on the jamb.

"So..... er..... you have plans?"

Ianto washed the cups his gaze steadfastly fixed on the cheap china in his hands.

"I did have."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Ianto dried the cups and put them away before turning to face Jack. Jack sighed at the look of defeat on Ianto's face and stepped forwards grasping Ianto's arms gently.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Ianto nodded. "That's fine, your over evolutionised physiology can't manage everything. I just don't know why this is so hard....... Come home with me Jack, we can take the remote alert. It would just be nice not to be here in this dank pit for a day. My flat is nice and cosy and warm and I have a fridge full of food. I just want Christmas at home........ with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Jack's hands dropped away and he stepped back his eyes properly meeting Ianto's.

"Why would you want me there? You've got your family and everything."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Can you not have some entitlement to some good memories Jack? I just want to do something nice for you, so that one day you can recall it or me with some affection and take comfort from it. It's the only thing I can give you that will mean anything."

Jack just opened his mouth and closed it again. How did Ianto know so much? How could he possibly understand so well? He finally smiled, a proper heartfelt, warm, dimple cheeked smile.

"I'll just get my coat."

Ianto huffed out a steadying breath as Jack turned away. He placed the tea towel on the bench and went to set the remote alert to his phone.......

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS..TO EVERYONE.....THANKS ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER YEAR OF READING WONDERFUL FICS AND HAVING YOUR REVIEWS TO SPUR ME ON AS WELL.... BE SAFE, WARM AND WELL AND HAVE A FANTASTIC 2010.....**

**DEETA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A CARDIFF CAROL PART TWO**

When they stepped out of the tourist office, bundled in their long coats and in Ianto's case mittens and scarf, to Jack's delight they discovered it was snowing heavily. There was a deep silence as the white stuff fluttered down deadening the sounds of the distant traffic, creating an eerie stillness that was somehow calming. Ianto turned his head up and smiled.

"Wow, white Christmas, I've never seen a white Christmas."

Jack watched his face, the sheer beauty of Ianto's happiness at such a simple thing was breath taking. He reached out and grasped Ianto's hand.

"Shall we?"

Ianto offered up a surprised smile and led the way home.

They walked in contented silence, allowing the peaceful night to wash over them like a tonic. Nothing needed to be said.

When they arrived at Ianto's flat Jack felt a slight trepidation, the last time he had visited this place it had been in the wake of Lisa's demise and the place had been an unwelcoming sparse and cold place to be. He hung back on the door step as Ianto keyed open the front door to the little terraced house and the moment the door opened a cat shot between their legs and trotted off into the night. Jack had jump out of its determined pathway for freedom. Ianto shook his head.

"He refuses to use the cat flap, his bladder must be about to burst."

Jack sincerely hoped that it hadn't already had. He followed Ianto in and had to hold back a look of surprise at the transformation of Ianto's home. He'd obviously been decorating. In the neat hallway was a row of pictures of two small children Jack presumed to be Ianto's niece and nephew. The carpet looked new and deep and Jack automatically yanked his boats off not wanting to muddy it. Ianto turned and grinned at him.

"Make yourself at home Jack."

Coats were hung up and Jack was given a brief tour ending with the bathroom, which contained a very large ceramic bath and separate shower.

"I had the spare bedroom knocked into this." Ianto explained. "Don't get visitors and the bathroom previously was the size of a cupboard." Jack remembered the day clearly, trying to clean up a very drunk and miserable Ianto in the 'cupboard' sized shower.

"You've done a nice job fixing this place up."

Ianto smiled. "It's good to come home once in a while and Owen's right, we have so few pleasures. I just wanted somewhere to come where I could forget what we do for a few hours."

Jack understood but didn't want the conversation to turn maudlin. "So...er..... room in that bath for two?"

Ianto beamed at him. "I was waiting for you to ask...... You get it ready I have a few things in the kitchen to attend to, be back in a moment."

A few hours later as dawn was edging over a snow drenched Cardiff, they lay swaddled in feather quilts on Ianto's soft bed, wrapped in each other's arms and sound asleep. Moses, Ianto's cat hopped up to join them making a nest in the crook of Ianto's legs and kneading at the bedding before settling down and washing his feet.

The ringing of his phone jerked Ianto into the waking world with an undignified yelp. He lurched upright, shaking his head as he reached across for his mobile. He recognized the number immediately. Cardiff Police.

"Hello, Ianto Jones speaking."

Kathy Swanson's smooth tones greeted him. "Sorry.... merry Christmas, but I think we have Torchwood problem for you to deal with."

Jack was groaning at his side at the sudden loss of warmth, then he too sat up rubbing sleepiness from his eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"Just get here and bring that smug medic with you." Ianto's eyebrows shot up.

"Where are you?"

"The building site on Tamoth Road."

Ianto nodded. "Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can, keep the area clear until we arrive."

Swanson hung up and Ianto sighed. So much for a normal Christmas. He dumped his phone and swung out of bed. Jack looked at him registering the disappointment on Ianto's face.

"Duty calls?"

Ianto nodded. "Kathy Swanson, she says we'll need to bring a medic. You're the boss....." He grinned then. "I'll let you call Owen." He started to sort through his drawers for some clothes and Jack lay there for a moment taking in the view of his naked arse.

Owen's reaction was pretty predictable and he was grumbling with enthusiasm when the SUV pulled up to collect him. He clambered on to the back seat and lay down curling his kit bag against his stomach.

"I don't fucking believe it. Can't the wooden tops cope with anything?"

Ianto who was at the wheel just concentrated on driving over packed snow and Jack smiled at him.

Ianto couldn't help but feel sorry for PC Andy Davidson and WPC Kerry Waite. They had been left to keep watch whilst the rest of the blues and twos had gone back to the station, satisfied that the situation was under control. They exchanged muted greetings and Andy explained about the strange growling creature in the husk of a half built house. Ianto thanked him and then told them to go and find somewhere warm. He had to run to catch up to Owen and Jack who were already striding along keen to get this situation dealt with as quickly as possible.

Of course it had to be weevil. Jack hesitated drawing his Webley and edging around the pile of bricks covered in a thick layer of snow. The pitiful howling was clearly one of distress and Ianto and Owen followed Jack's lead having their own guns ready. Injured weevils were extremely dangerous, especially if cornered. They crept forwards and the howling got louder and Owen was frowning with some concern when they finally found it. The three of them stood there. The weevil looked up from its position on the floor, its arms tight around it's swollen belly, fear and pain all over its....... her face.

"I think she's in labour." Owen stated unnessesarily. Ianto sighed at his side and holstered his gun under his coat.

"So what do we do?"

Jack too had put away his gun. "She looks like she's in distress."

"She's in labour Jack, of course she's in distress!" Ianto replied. They backed off a couple of paces. Owen shaking his head.

"She's clearly been separated from the rest of the weevils for a reason, they are normally pretty sociable with each other. Maybe she's having problems with the labour."

The howling recommenced and they all looked on in pity as the weevil curled into herself, rubbing at her sides.

"We have to do something, we can't just leave her like that." Ianto looked from Jack to Owen who both nodded their agreement. Owen pulled out his sedative syringe.

"If we're going to help her then we will have to do it back at the Hub, there's no way she'll let me near to examine her."

Ianto had other ideas. "You can't drug her if she's having a baby!" He turned and stepped forwards and then crouched down, bringing himself down as low as he could to make himself unthreatening. The weevil however, just snarled and bared her teeth. Jack and Owen took out their guns again and Ianto glared at them, quite determined. He crawled forwards and held out a hand.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you."

A clawed hand snaked out like a whip and Ianto rolled backwards to avoid the swipe. He looked up to Owen and Jack.

"Get down, she feels intimidated."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Come on, we have to try." Ianto almost pleaded and Jack just couldn't resist that look.

"Ok, one more try..... don't make me regret it Jones." Owen growled and Jack at his side just smiled in admiration of his young lover.

"Ok......"

Owen and Jack finally got down on their haunches..........


	3. Chapter 3

**A CARDIFF CAROL PART THREE**

The weevil eyed them suspiciously and bared her teeth again, a low growl rumbling in the back of her throat.

"Ianto are you sure this is a good idea?" Owen hissed, the sedative on standby in his hand.

Ianto shot a glare over his shoulder. "Ssshh you're upsetting her!" Jack couldn't help but smirk at Owen's indignant look. Owen then turned his own glare at Jack.

"This is nuts, we need to knock her out."

Jack nodded. "I agree but lets do it gently, shall we?"

Carefully Ianto once again stretched out a hand and cooed to the weevil and on any other day Jack would have the situation faintly ridiculous. Jack's hand hovered over his Webley, ready to protect Ianto if needs be, but the weevil appeared to be regarding them rather than snarling.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you, it's ok." Ianto softly spoke his hand finally making contact with the weevil's arm. The growl deepened and Ianto kept his eyes firmly locked on hers as he smiled. "It's alright. Let me help." He stretched his other hand out back towards Owen and Owen passed him the sedative syringe. The weevil tensed and Ianto smiled again holding up the tool so that the weevil could see it.

"We have to give you this to help you. It's ok I promise we won't hurt you." He looked over her body briefly and discovered that she was clearly injured as well as in labour. Owen was right they needed to get her back to the Hub without stressing her and much as Ianto didn't want to give her the sedative, there seemed little choice. Ianto lunged, the drug administered swiftly into her neck and then he fell back as a clawed hand swiped across his face. The weevil slumped almost immediately and Ianto found himself in Owen's arms.

"Oi, mate gerrof."

Ianto righted himself and realised that he was covered in blood and Jack was looking horrified. Ianto's hand went to his cheek and suddenly it smarted, his fingers coming away red and wet.

"It's nothing... Come on we need to move this weevil." He wiped his face on his sleeve and Jack hauled him to his feet and passed him a cloth from Owen's bag.

"You go sit in the SUV and Owen and I will deal with this."

Wiping at his face Ianto accepted his dismissal with good grace and headed back to the warmth of the vehicle and some ten minutes later Jack and Owen were carefully loading the unconscious weevil into the boot of the SUV.

Ianto spent the next the four hours assisting Owen with maternity duty and finally the weevil all patched and stitched had given birth by cesarian section.... well the weevil equivalent, to a baby something. It was surprisingly hard to tell. Jack and Owen placed the weevil in a cell and her infant, wrapped in blankets in a cat basket Ianto found in the tourist office, was placed on the floor at her side. Ianto had stood outside the cell and watched the proceedings with a silly smile on his face. He had never seen Owen quite so fussy, as he double checked both mother and baby. Owen had always been fond of the weevils in some weird way but seeing a baby one up close like this made Ianto realise just how little difference there was between them and the humans and animals. They were just another part in the complex make up of life with the same drives and instincts as any other species. Owen was obviously relieved that the delivery had gone without a hitch and Janet watched intently from the confines of the cell opposite as she sniffed the air able to see and smell the infant from where she was. When the weevils were settled Owen cleaned up Ianto's face and checked he didn't need any stitches. Jack was very pleased that he didn't.

Owen was sipping on his well earned scotch enhanced coffee as he finished up his report. He finally stretched back in his seat and yawned.

"You realise that was the first baby I have ever delivered."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Didn't you do it at medical school?"

"Nah, that one got by me some how.... not even sure how. Can't bloody believe it, my first delivery, a flaming weevil."

Ianto had sat himself down on the couch beside Jack. "So how long before we release them back into the sewer?"

Owen shrugged. "A couple of weeks at least. Make sure that surgical site has had a chance to heal first. The mother looks a bit on the thin side so we can feed her with some fortified food."

"And the infant? What will that eat?" Ianto wondered if he'd need to go shopping again.

"The mother chews up the food and partially digests it and then brings it back up for the kid to eat..... same as seagulls."

"Cheap to feed then." Jack commented. Ianto rolled his eyes and then he too yawned, the drying cuts on his face stinging.

"We missed Christmas. I got in all that food as well......."

Owen and Jack both gawped at him. "You have food?"

Jack smirked at Owen. "Oh, yes. He bought ham and turkey and all sorts of veg's and things to make sauces and a Christmas pudding." He explained somewhat sadly.

Owen gaped. "And how do you know that Harkness? Actually maybe I don't want to know the answer to that!"

Jack grasped Ianto's hand. "I'm sorry. Torchwood got in the way again." Somehow Ianto wasn't surprised, but he smiled accepting Jack's apology and the deeper meaning behind it.

Owen however was pulling on his coat, he watched them for a moment, privately glad to see that Ianto was clearly healing from the ordeal that had been Canary Wharf and Lisa and that Jack had finally found someone stable enough to give him some anchorage and genuine love. Part of him wanted to be jealous, because he felt so alone without Katie, but mostly he was glad, though he'd never tell them that.

"What the fuck are we waiting for? Tea Boy's got food!"

Jack arched his eyebrows and Ianto frowned.

"What? Now?"

Owen froze and looked at them. "Well..... I mean. If you don't mind sharing."

Ianto smiled. "You know what, you're right. Owen would you like to join us for Christmas dinner?"

"Does mouse shit roll? I'm starving, I've just delivered my first baby and it's now...... fuck it's Boxing Day. I think someone OWES me Christmas Dinner!"

Ianto got to his feet and went to fetch his and Jack's coats. It wasn't the romantic break he had planned, but at least he would be with Jack and Owen and not on his own and Jack would have a happy memory and Owen had done something wonderful. He smiled to himself, almost enough material for a Carol....... Just so long as Owen didn't name the baby weevil Jesus.


End file.
